


Темная комната

by starngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: Гарри смотрел в очаг камина в гриффиндорской гостиной. День был очень сложным, юный волшебник устал и хотел насладиться тишиной. А еще он бы очень хотел поделиться с кем-нибудь мыслями, которые крутились у него в голове, но понимал, что остальные сочтут его переживания за бред, как и всегда.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Темная комната

Гарри смотрел в очаг камина в гриффиндорской гостиной. День был очень сложным, юный волшебник устал и хотел насладиться тишиной. А еще он бы очень хотел поделиться с кем-нибудь мыслями, которые крутились у него в голове, но понимал, что остальные сочтут его переживания за бред, как и всегда.

Гостиная издавала много звуков: помимо трещащего полена, здесь были гудящие первокурсники, а также Парвати и Лаванда, которые громко обсуждали кого-то с третьего курса.

Гарри поднялся с кресла и вышел через проход. Вечерний Хогвартс жил своей жизнью, а это значило, что в коридоре он тоже не сможет побыть наедине с собой. Гарри побрел вдоль темных стен, сворачивая за неизвестные повороты, не особо запоминая, куда именно он идет.

В одном из проходов его внимание привлекла неизвестная дверь. От любопытства – или от скуки – Гарри дернул за ручку и дверь открылась. Самый обычный темный кабинет, которого Гарри раньше никогда не видел: помещение было заставлено полками и книгами, в центре стояли два кресла и небольшой столик, а через занавеси еле-еле пробивался лунный свет.

Он подошел к одному из кресел и сел. Неизвестная комната ничуть не пугала его, даже больше манила, отвечая на его желание оказаться в тишине. Полностью отдавшись своим мыслям, Гарри даже не заметил, как комната погрузилась в полную темноту.

На соседнем кресле что-то задвигалось, казалось, Гарри слышал чужое дыхание. Резким движением он достал из кармана палочку, крикнул «Люмос», и весь кабинет залился ярким светом.

\- Поттер?! – Из соседнего кресла на него смотрели испуганные глаза Драко.

\- Малфой?! – Гарри был не менее удивлен.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – Испуг мгновенно сменился типичной надменностью, но в голосе еще оставались неизвестные Гарри нотки.

\- Отдыхаю, – коротко бросил Гарри. – Ты следил за мной?

\- Еще бы, знаменитый Гарри Поттер мечтает, чтобы за ним бегали и следили за каждым его шагом?

Гарри проигнорировал выпад Драко, гася свет и убирая палочку обратно в карман. Даже Малфой не мог заставить его перестать думать о том, что крутилось в его голове весь вечер. Комната снова погрузилась во мрак, двое молчали. Гарри в своей голове старался не думать о внезапно появившемся спутнике, но дыхание Драко, пусть и тихое, мешало этому.

\- Я пришел сюда отдохнуть, – сказал Гарри в темноту.

\- Я тоже, – ответил голос Малфоя.

Снова молчание. Что еще можно на это ответить? Судя по всему, Малфой тоже пытался убежать от чего-то. Обычно, Драко находился в компании слизеринцев, но сейчас предпочел найти темную комнату и закрыться в ней, что было на него мало похоже.

\- Тяжелый день? – Голос Драко прозвучал как никогда заинтересованно и с теми же неизвестными нотками...заботы?

\- Да, – только и промолвил Гарри.

\- Расскажешь?

\- Будто Малфой будет слушать Поттера, – он издал короткий смешок.

\- Будет, – ответил Малфой, и Поттер поверил.

**Author's Note:**

> Для определенной атмосферы: https://www.pinterest.ru/pin/708331847638864904/


End file.
